Generally, timepieces do not provide a movable or a rotatable case. Timepieces that provide a case with the ability to move or rotate typically require complex structures and more components than timepieces without movable or rotatable cases. As a result, timepieces including a movable or a rotatable case lack versatility in both forming multiple timepiece structures and in providing various timepiece orientations. Additionally, timepieces that provide a movable or a rotatable case include an arrangement of components that detrimentally wear the timepiece, thus diminishing the life and aesthetic value of the timepiece within a short period of time. Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a timepiece with a movable or a rotatable case as provided herein.